The One Night Stand of Love
by 603bloom
Summary: Lovino, Feliciano, Antonio, and Ludwig go to a bar. Ludwig gets Lovino drunk. What's the worst that could happen? Read and find out! Germano   germany X romano


Request for Romano and Germany

Warnings= Lovi's mouth, some OOC-ness, and sex ;D

It was a beautiful starry night. Antonio had forced Lovino into going partying with him.

Lovino kept telling Antonio he didn't want to go. He was tempted with a big juicy tomato and a kiss from Antonio, so Lovino thought going to a club wasn't THAT bad. Though he would never say that out loud. Lovino had too much pride so he just cursed the whole car drive there.

"Why are we even fucking going damnit?" Antonio just smiled and laughed. It pissed off Lovino.

"Hahaha, Lovi~ don't be mean. We're meeting up with Feliciano and Ludwig! I know you don't really like Ludwig, but be on your best behavior please. Ok? We don't want that incident to happen again..."

***flashback***

It was a few months ago actually. The potato bastard, as Lovino would call Ludwig, was visiting for the first time. Ludwig rang the doorbell, and Lovino just happened to be downstairs. He opened up the door and found him waiting outside.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And who are you?"

"Oh! I'm here to see Feliciano," Ludwig said.

"Is he home? You must be his brother. Nice to meet you. I'm Ludwig."

"I don't trust you! Feliciano has told me all about you. Go away you potato bastard. We don't want you or your damn potatoes!" Lovino fumed.

"You're changing and corrupting my brother! Leave now! No Italian likes potatoes!" Lovino yelled.

"Ah, i don't know what you mean Lovino. I'm just hanging out with your brother," Ludwig tried reasoning.

"How the hell do you know my damn name!" Lovino slammed the front door in Ludwig's face.

Just then, Feliciano came in. "Fratello, is that Ludwig? Why did you shut the door?"

Feliciano opened the door back up. "Luddy! I'm so glad you're here. Fratello, why didn't you tell me

Ludwig was here sooner?"

"Come on Ludwig, let's go," Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand and pulled him out of the doorway.

Lovino just stood there as he saw Ludwig wink at him as they walked past him.

"_What the fuck just happened_?" He thought to himself. Lovino went to his room, sat down and turned on the T.V. There was nothing on and in complete silence, Lovino kept turning the channels until he heard his brother's muffled scream.

"That bastard!" Lovino whispered and ran to Feliciano's room. What he saw was something Lovino was hoping wouldn't happen; Ludwig kissing his brother. He saw Ludwig's hands, hungrily reaching up Feliciano's shirt, in turn making the little Italian moan.

"Oh, hell no!" Lovino rushed in, face red with anger and embarrassment, and moved his little fratello out of the way before he sucker punched the German. Ludwig stumbled back, surprised and Lovino swiftly went up behind him and hit the back of Ludwig's neck with his hand. The German fell unconscious and Lovino picked up his legs and threw him out of his house. Lovino always protected his brother from bad people, because Feliciano was so defenseless and easily taken advantage of.

"There! Now leave and don't come back!" Lovino said to no one, while wiping his hands from carrying Ludwig.

"Fratello! How could you?" Feliciano was tearing up. "He was my boyfriend, the love of my life," he cried out. "I-I hate you!" Feliciano yelled and ran out of the house.

"W-wait, Feliciano!" Lovino called, reaching out for him. "Damn it…" He went back inside of his house and called Antonio.

"H-hey, can I stay with you?" Lovino asked Antonio, knowing the answer would be yes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"We're here, mi amigo." Antonio announced, snapping Lovino back into reality. Feliciano finally forgave him for being so rash but Ludwig never came back into their house, as far as Lovino knew. Antonio parked the car and waited for Lovino to get out. The Tomato Club was one of the most popular clubs in Italy and it was huge.

"Ok~! Let's find Ludwig and cute Feliciano," Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him towards the front entrance of the club. After they went in, Antonio spotted Ludwig and Feliciano at a bar and ran to them.

"Ahh! It's big brother Antonio. How have you been?" Feliciano asked, happy to see the Spaniard.

"I've been great Feli, let's dance!" Antonio offered and took Lovino's brother away onto the dance floor.

"Damn, this sucks. I get stuck with the macho potato," Lovino grumbled, sitting across from Ludwig.

"I'm not that bad, you know," Ludwig told Lovino, pushing a beer next to him. "Here, drink this. It's really gooood." He slurred, his cheeks a bright color of red.

"A-are you drunk, you bastard?" Lovino was surprised. He never thought Ludwig would let his guard down so easily. "Oh, _what the hell," _Lovino thought and drank the beer. Once he did, Lovino could've sworn he saw Ludwig smirk. The next thing he knew, he was being pushed on the dance floor. "This is shum goood beer!" Lovino yelled, forgetting his problems. Everyone knows that Italians are the worst at drinking. They get drunk at the first beer they drink. At the moment, Lovino didn't mind that Ludwig was grinding against him and dancing like a sexy madman in front of him. He actually found it kind of hot. Lovino looked over and saw Antonio and Feliciano dancing so he thought, _why not do the same? _Lovino and Ludwig were one of the best dancers out there. Lovino was dancing on Ludwig; going up and down on him and tangling his hands within Ludwig's hair. Then out of nowhere, Lovino got kissed by the German himself. It was a passionate kiss, full of lust and want.

"Wanna find a better place to go take care of our business?" Ludwig asked Lovino, while walking towards the back exit. Lovino nodded and went back to their table at the bar and left a note for Antonio saying he left. Ludwig drove them to his house and opened his door and carried Lovino bridal style onto his bed, kissing the Italian so he would be quiet.

"You wanna know a secret?" Ludwig whispered to Lovino, blowing in his ear.

"What is it?" Lovino shuddered and asked, his face becoming more of a tomato red every second. The effects of beer were coming undone.

"I was never drunk to begin with, but I'm glad I faked it. I have you for the night," Ludwig confessed.

"You basta-" Lovino was cut off with Ludwig's mouth pressed to his. Finally he gave in and accepted the kiss. Ludwig explored every inch of Lovino's mouth and their tongues were in a battle for dominance. Halfway in their make-out session, Lovino became sober and was thinking that the German wasn't that bad; at kissing. He still hated Ludwig's guts for stealing away his precious brother but a one night stand was what they both needed. Ludwig brushed Lovino's curl with his hand and an intense moan came from the Italian.

"A-ahh! Don't touch that fucker," Lovino shrieked. Ludwig responded to that by biting Lovino's lip and pretty soon, he was undoing Lovino's shirt and taking off his pants. Lovino was blushing bright red and Ludwig went on top of him and placed butterfly kisses across Lovino's neck. Lovino moaned out in surprise when Ludwig suddenly licked his nipples. It felt strange but good and Lovino didn't want Ludwig to stop. Ludwig put three fingers in Lovino's mouth and told him to suck on it, coating it in saliva. Lovino did as he was told and tensed up as he felt one finger go in him.

"Aah~," Lovino cried as he arched his back and gripped the bed sheets with all his force.

"Relax Lovino, it's going to be okay," Ludwig said. He put his second finger inside Lovino and then his third.

"Mein Gott, your hole is so small," Ludwig told Lovino teasingly.

"S-shut up and fuck me already," Lovino told him.

"Gladly," the German responded.

He kissed Lovino one more time and commanded him to suck on his cock. After pinching the Italian's nipples and earning a "bastard" from him, Lovino put Ludwig's manhood in his mouth and sucked it. He licked the top of Ludwig's dick and smirked when he heard his partner make noise for once. All the moaning turned the both of them on. Lovino was already erect and wanted to end this one night stand.

"Are you ready for this Lovino?" Ludwig asked.

"Y-yes, I want you inside of me," Lovino replied and prepared himself for the worst. Ludwig went behind Lovino and put his penis inside him. Ludwig thrusted and pushed against him for ultimate pain and pleasure. He went faster and deeper every time Lovino screamed it.

"_Nnngh, harder Ludwig!" _Lovino panted and clawed at Ludwig's back. This continued for a while.

"I'm gonna cum!" Lovino shouted out. Ludwig came out of the Italian before it happened and they came together. Ludwig went up to Lovino and licked some of the cum off of his face.

"Thanks," Lovino muttered shyly and laid on either side of Ludwig's bed and rested his head on a pillow. He was exhausted. He sighed and felt happy with Ludwig by his side. He secretly had a crush on the German but his pride would never allow it to be said; at least not first. This night made it certain that Ludwig liked him too, so Lovino thought it was fine.

"Iche liebe dich, Lovino, " Ludwig said softly wrapping his arms around Lovino and kissing the top of his head.

"Ti amo," Lovino replied with a slight blush. He was thinking about Antonio and Feliciano at the bar. They always wanted the best for Lovino and they would be happy that he found happiness in Ludwig's arms. With that thought, Lovino drifted off into sleep, smiling.

The next day Ludwig and Lovino went to Antonio's house to collect Lovino's things and Feliciano. Ludwig had already told Lovino that he and Feliciano weren't dating. He was helping the smaller Italian try to get the attention of someone else but didn't want people to know. Feliciano liked Gilbert and was too scared to tell him. Little did they all know, that "like" was mutual.

Lovino and Ludwig went into Antonio's house and Lovino was glomped by his fratello.

"Ahh, I missed you so much brother! Why did you leave? Where did you go?" Feliciano was asking too many questions at the same time, like usual.

"Get off me, stupid! I just came here to get my stuff and get you," Lovino said and came up to Antonio. He handed the Italian his bag and hugged him.

"You're leaving so soon? I'm gonna miss you Lovi!~" Antonio cooed.

"Yeah, yeah," Lovino grumbled. He pulled away from the hug and grabbed Ludwig's and Feliciano's hands.

"We're leaving. Bye Antonio," Lovino called out while walking to his car. As they drove off, he heard Antonio say his farewells and to come visit soon.

"Feliciano, your brother and I are going out now," Ludwig finally said after a long silence in Lovino's car.

"Wow, really? Good for you, fratello!" Feliciano cried happily. He looked out the window and saw that they weren't going home. They were going to a certain Prussian's house. "W-we're seeing Gilbert?" Feliciano gulped. Lovino nodded and parked in the driveway.

"This is it, Feliciano. Go get him," Ludwig encouraged and pushed Feliciano out of the car.

"Ok! Here I go," Feliciano walked up to Gilbert's house and rang the doorbell. He turned around and saw that Lovino was heading home without him.

"Coming!" The Prussian walked up and opened the door, surprised to see Feliciano.

"Hey Gilbert, I have to tell you something," Feliciano blurted out, his heart racing.

"Sure, what's up?" Gilbert asked.

"I-I like you!" He confessed before connecting his mouth with Gilbert's. The sweet kiss lasted for seconds and he pulled away, blushing.

"T-that's all," Feliciano mumbled and turned to walk away. He was stopped by a strong hand holding his own.

"Wait! I like you too Feli. The awesome me always has," Gilbert winked, not letting go of his new boyfriend.

"Care to stay a while?" Gilbert offered and Feliciano gladly accepted it and went inside.

Hiding behind a bush not too far away, was a very angry Italian and a level-headed German.

"Fuck that damn brother of yours Ludwig! Why did my only fratello fall for him?" Lovino ranted.

"You can't help who you fall for, Mein liebe," Ludwig told him, playing with his curl.

"A-aaah~" Lovino tried to hold back a moan but failed. "I told you not to touch that, bastard!"

"Sorry, sorry," The German chuckled. "Let's go home, shall we? I think Feliciano can handle it from here." Ludwig got up and took his lover's hand and walked to the car.

"Yeah, let's go," Lovino agreed and kissed Ludwig on the lips quickly. _This is the life. _Lovino thought to himself. He had everything he wanted.

END

I am sorry this is so late. But I've been busy~ this summer has been fun!

But here you go, Akilha. Hope you liked it~

Don't you love my crack pairings? XD

Please review and all that stuff lol ^^


End file.
